Once Upon a Time
by Mummy Goose
Summary: Abandoned story - up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I obviously do not own any recognizable characters, and will not for the entirety of this story.

This is set well after the end of the war, due to the fact that it is SS/HG, it is not fully compliant to the last two books. Overall - yes. Completely - no. Sorry. Just read, let me know what you think, and we'll be good.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, there lived a young woman in a quiet, little town, in a quiet, little flat, with a quiet, little life. This young woman was not a princess, she was not a Lady, and she was not the daughter of a rich man. She lived quite poorly, actually. Every day, she went to work for a little company that created all sorts of wonderful concoctions in this quiet, little town. Every day, she came home in her rags and cooked the most basic of foods. Every night, she read the same story over and over to her daughter. It was a muggle story (you see, a muggle is a person with no magic, like you and me), about a young woman who cooks and cleans every day for her evil step-mother, and one day she meets a handsome prince who saves her. The young woman never believed she would meet her handsome prince, she believed that this was her life with her daughter – and she was happy about it…right? Well, this is the story of the young woman who unexpectedly finds her happily-ever-after.

Chapter 1

Hermione sighed. For the third week in a row she was working overtime – unpaid overtime. However if she didn't get caught up on her potions, she would be fired and then the problems would really begin. Her boss – Mr. Radhuber – was a mean old man who overworked his underpaid workers. She was a basic brewer, not able to create anything for Radhuber's Remedies, and she was paid less than almost every other worker there. She also had the highest workload. She had to produce a minimum of twelve burn salves, twelve pepper-up potions, twenty itch creams, and five skele-gros a week. On top of that, she was often given additional potions to brew when the company got behind on orders. Her working conditions were horrible, but she had no choice. Being a single, muggle-born mother with a fatherless daughter canceled out almost every job opportunity she had. Heck, the only reason she had the job she did was because she was willing to work cheap – and Mr. Radhuber was nothing if not cheap.

"Bloody hell it's already seven. Mrs. Ruff is going to want extra pay for watching Cheyenne extra today," Hermione groaned. Mrs. Ruff – her neighbor – was no different from Mr. Radhuber – mean and cheap. Every excuse that Mrs. Ruff could get for having Hermione pay more she would – or threaten to not watch her anymore. Merlin forbid if that happened, she wouldn't be able to work anymore and Cheyenne and her would be on the streets. Hermione apparated outside her building in the seedy section of a small town on the outskirts of London, a wizarding section, but a dump none-the-less. She rushed upstairs and successfully avoided her land-lord. Rent was due, and she didn't have it yet. Entering her flat, Hermione saw Cheyenne crying on the couch and Mrs. Ruff tapping her foot.

"That will be an extra sickle – two hours late! I've told you I have better things to do than watch your bastard of a daughter for you. You're lucky I didn't leave the little rat at five on the dot."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ruff! I was held over at work. Here – a sickle and a knut for your patience." Mrs. Ruff snatched the money and walked out. If Hermione hadn't offered that extra knut, Mrs. Ruff might not show up tomorrow and Hermione would have to miss work. Shutting and locking the door, Hermione looked towards her beautiful daughter still sniffling on the couch.

"What's the matter, darling?"

"Mrs. Ruff said that I was a bad little girl because I was still hungry after dinner, she gave me three crackers and I was still hungry, mummy! I'm sorry I was a bad girl." Hermione sighed, typical. Mrs. Ruff always barely took care of Cheyenne, and she hated the little girl because of the lack of father. She had to find a better life for her and her daughter. Hermione brushed the tears off Cheyenne's face and pushed her long, curly black hair behind her ears.

"Darling, I've told you Mrs. Ruff is a mean old woman and to not listen when she says mean things to you. Here, let's get you something to eat. What would you like?"

"Ice cream!" Hermione laughed. They hadn't had ice cream in months, and Cheyenne knew it. She often said something they didn't have so she didn't have to decide.

"How about some rice, yeah? With butter?" Cheyenne nodded. Hermione prayed they had enough for two; otherwise she would go hungry again. While Cheyenne was thin for a six-year-old, Hermione was dangerously thin, but she never let Cheyenne go hungry over herself. Over the years, it was getting tighter to get food and sometimes she had to stop at a muggle homeless shelter to get something to eat for herself. As Hermione boiled the water, an owl tapped on the window. It wasn't her boss's owl, or Mrs. Ruff's, or even her landlord's owl. She let it in; a large gray owl flew in and perched on the counter holding its leg out. Unrolling the letter, she read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_You have been cordially invited _

_to attend the wedding of Mister Harry J. Potter and Miss Virginia Weasley _

_on 23 April at the Burrow, 6:00 PM, reception to follow._

_ Enclosed is an RSVP slip to be returned with Dori (the owl). _

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_PS – Hermione, I know we haven't seen each other since the final battle, _

_but you were my close friend in school and I would like you to be there. You can bring a guest if you like. I hope to see you._

_Harry_

Hermione looked and sure enough, there was an RSVP slip. She had left immediately after the final battle. Well, more like she ran away after the battle. That morning she found out she was pregnant and she ran without a word to anyone. For months letters had come begging her to return but she had never replied. Now, nearly seven years later, she missed them. Terribly. Looking at her daughter eating the little bowl of rice, she made her decision. Circling "Attending, with one guest" she returned the slip with the owl before fear could grip her. Surely, she would not run into Cheyenne's father at the Burrow. At least she knew Cheyenne and herself could eat a decent meal for the first time in months.

Later, after Cheyenne had been put to bed and she herself was in bed on the other side of the little room, she thought about what she would say when she showed up with a daughter. A thousand and one scenarios went through her head, and in the end she decided to just let it be. She would deal with it when she got there.

The wedding was today and already Hermione was regretting her decision. She could just not show up, but that would make going back even harder. Plus the promise of food was too good to pass up. Paying Mrs. Ruff that extra sickle and knut meant that now, two weeks later, she had a bare kitchen and Cheyenne was starving – literally. Digging through their closet, she tried desperately to find nice clothes to wear. She knew she was looking for something that wasn't there. Cheyenne had an old, stained, pink frock that would have to do and Hermione's only dress was torn at the bottom. Oh well, so people would know she was poor. It didn't matter anymore anyways, after years of judgment she was well over that fact.

"Darling, come here so mummy can get you ready. We're going to a wedding today, doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yes, mummy, can I bring Goose?" Goose was a small, stuffed, gray cat that Cheyenne had since she was a baby. It was worn beyond words, but it was her greatest comfort. Hermione knew she was nervous meeting new people.

"Of course, darling. Let me get you dressed now, come here!"After wrestling a six-year-old into a dress (which smelled like moth balls) and pulling her smooth, curly black hair into a pony tail, Hermione went to get herself ready. The dress she had, black and plain, did nothing for her. But it was the best she could afford, and it would have to do. Tackling her thick, unruly hair she also wore a simple pony tail. Gathering her tattered purse, she grabbed Cheyenne's hand and apparated them to a hill near the Burrow. It was barely three, but she wanted people to meet her daughter before the ceremony as to not cause a fuss. She was also getting stir crazy at her flat, and if she didn't leave when she did, she never would have left.

As they approached the familiar house, Hermione began to tense. She was about to turn around when a voice called out "Oi! Look! Hermione made it here early!" No turning back now. Hermione trooped forward, nearly dragging a shy Cheyenne along to meet the man in ginger hair who had called her out. People began to rush to him.

"Hello, George. How are you doing?"

"How am I doing? 'Mione we haven't seen you in years, how are YOU doing? And who is this pretty little flower hiding behind your legs?"

"I am well. This is Cheyenne, my daughter. Cheyenne, darling, say hello to George." She only knew it was George due to his sweater.

"Hello, Mr. George," Cheyenne mumbled, hiding her face in her mother's skirt.

"Daughter? Since when do you have a daughter, Hermione? Is she why we haven't seen you in so long?" Just then, a crowd of people arrived around them who had heard that she had arrived. Everyone began questioning her about Cheyenne, and Cheyenne began to cry. Her little cry quieted everyone as Hermione bent down and picked her up.

"Shh, darling, it's okay. Everyone is just excited to meet you! Because you are my little princess, aren't you? And princesses don't cry. Now, sweetheart, tell everyone hello." Cheyenne shook her head in Hermione's shoulder. People chuckled, and George motioned her to follow him down to the house. Around her were Neville, Luna, Lavender, and Charlie. Everyone was trying to coo Cheyenne out of her shell. Hermione knew it wouldn't work, not until she got used to everyone. As they entered the house, Hermione froze. Everyone thought it was because Harry was walking up towards her, but in reality it was because she saw Cheyenne's father and there was no escape now. Hopefully, he would leave them alone.

"Hermione! I missed you so much!" Harry came up for a hug, and Hermione did her best with one arm full. He stopped and looked at the little girl who gazed back at him with deep chocolate eyes still watery from her crying a few minutes earlier. With no direction to Hermione, Harry spoke to her.

"And what is your name, princess?" No response. Hermione nudged her a little, and Harry continued, "Well, what is your cat's name?"

"Goose. He is my friend."

"Well, hello Goose, and could you tell me you little Miss' name?"

"He doesn't talk, silly! My name is Cheyenne."

"What a beautiful name, and how old are you?" At this, Cheyenne finally looked up and Hermione sat her down, her arms aching.

"I'm six and a half. That's almost seven!"

Harry chuckled, "Indeed it is. Now, come. Would you like some chocolate?" Cheyenne's eyes widened – chocolate! She only got chocolate when mummy had an extra knut on her birthday!

"Yes, Please Mister!"

"Call me Harry." And with that Harry led Hermione and her daughter into the kitchen and fetched Cheyenne a large piece of chocolate. Hermione gave no protest, she know how infrequent they got to eat let alone have treats. She let her daughter enjoy today. While Cheyenne ate her chocolate, Harry and Hermione sat at the table and began to talk.

"So I am guessing she is why you left."

"Yes…I had found out the morning of the battle and was scared. Once I had her it was easier to stay away. I'm sorry I never wrote back to you, I tried so many times."

"I understand, what is important is that we have you back. Why are you so thin?"

"Unfortunately, because I am a single, muggle-born mother I don't have many options for work, and what I do have pays next to nothing. I feed Cheyenne before I feed myself."

"You should have written me."

"You know me, stubborn as a mule. It's been the worst this past year since my land lord upped my rent. Now we barely get by. I'm glad you invited me."

"You won't struggle anymore, I'll make sure of it. Now, there is plenty of food in this kitchen. Eat whatever you want, I need to go check on the wedding set-up." Hermione just nodded. It had been a hard few years, with both her and Cheyenne facing scrutiny and discrimination. Never, not once, did someone tell her that they could eat whatever they wanted. The fact that that was a novelty to her struck a cord that hurt. She needed out of this situation.

Just then, the one person she had hoped to avoid joined her in the kitchen.

"After seven years, don't I get even a hello?" Hermione looked at him…shock was evident on her face.

"Hello."

"And, tell me, who is this beautiful little girl?"

"My name is Cheyenne and I am six and a half!" Cheyenne, with her shyness broken by Harry, obviously didn't see the look of horror on her mummy's face that the man who had the power to break Hermione's world up had just entered the room, and fir the first time Cheyenne wasn't afraid.

"Six and a half? My goodness. That's almost seven…years…old. Isn't it, Hermione?" Hermione just looked at him. It was obvious he didn't believe the little girl to be his, rather it looked as if he had just been betrayed.

"Yes, almost seven years. Cheyenne, why don't you bring your chocolate with you and go find Harry. Ask him to tell you about Hogwarts." Cheyenne happily left, for she knew a little about the school she would one day attend but her mummy never spoke about it. She didn't hear the scared tone of her mummy's voice.

"Now. Tell me, Hermione, whose daughter is that? Is it mine? Of course not, you wouldn't have ran. Well, it is Weasley's? No, she doesn't have the hair. Surely it's not Potter's. Perhaps, its someone I don't even know. Tell me, who were you cheating on me with before you fled?" This was turning out horrible. She had to tell him, she promised herself when Cheyenne was born that if her father ever found out, she wouldn't lie about it. Of course, she didn't actually think she would ever run into him, and when she said it all those years ago she had invoked an magical vow. She was feeling the compulsion even now to blurt out the truth, but instead she avoided the question.

"How about you tell me why I saw you in bed with that woman the night before the battle?" A look of understanding crossed his face. That was why she left, and she probably got pregnant right after – silly witch had no clue what she saw.

"I was getting information that led to Harry defeating the Dark Lord. It meant nothing; I am assuming that is why you departed so quickly. Were you so desperate to forget me you had to go and get pregnant right after leaving me?"

"No. I found out I was pregnant – with your child – the morning of the battle." With this Hermione sat down, facing away from him. During their argument she had started pacing, and now that it was out she was dizzy. He just stood there, stunned. He turned, and left the kitchen. After Hermione was sure that he was gone, she got up and looked out the window at her daughter chasing Harry. "I'm sorry that I never told you about her. I won't keep her from you now as long as you don't threaten me. I always loved you, and only you, Severus."

The wedding went as any wedding would, and the entire time Hermione felt the eyes of everyone she had left behind on her daughter. Whispers followed her wherever she went; leering gazes and sounds of shock followed the gossip. No one yet knew who the father was, beside Severus himself. The guesses, however, were quite entertaining. Dean Thomas was one, however that didn't last long. He adamantly denied ever being alone with Hermione let alone conceiving a daughter with her. Another popular one was Harry due to her black hair. Names after names were brought up, but surprisingly, or perhaps not, no one brought up her actual father. Severus seemed to prefer it that way. Hermione did as well. Having to explain the circumstances that led to Cheyenne's conception would be problematic, as neither of them had any desire to admit their former relationship if you could call it that.

Hermione's train of thought came to a screeching halt as Draco Malfoy was brought up as a possibility, and seeing as he was not here to defend himself, it spread like wild fire. People began accusing her of switching sides and that being the reason she left. It took quite a bit of convincing to get out of that one, Cheyenne's hair being a key factor. If he was the father why would her hair darken instead of getting lighter? People these days seemed to have nothing better to do than gossip.

The worst of the glares came from the new Mrs. Potter, as she seemed to feel that Hermione stole her thunder. Any bride would if the topic of discussion was anything but their wedding. Hermione understood and sympathized with Ginny, however she could not stop it, and Ginny seemed to blame her either way.

"So, 'Mione, plan on telling us who the father is?" Ron finally spoke to her, and Hermione was not inclined to answer him until she and Severus had spoken more. Not to mention that Ron had barely said 'hello' when she arrived.

"Why, so you can sort out your bets? I don't think so." Hermione was sure that he held the fact that he wasn't the father against her. _Sorry, Ron, but we will never work. Besides, there is someone else._ The flashback was disconcerting, she hadn't thought about that for ages.

"You don't have to be so cold to me. Come on, aren't we friends?"

"Friends would say hello to each other when they saw each other for the first time in months, or would have at least tried to write when I first left. You were the only one who didn't write me, did you know that? Bloody hell, Ron, even Krum wrote me and I hadn't spoken to him for years!"

"Well it's not like you were responding anyways! You just upped and left us as soon as Voldemort was killed and didn't even say goodbye!"

"Sorry. I think we are done here," and with that, Hermione walked away to find her daughter. They needed to go home. Go home, and never come back. She found Cheyenne sitting on George's lap, and rushing over she picked Cheyenne up, said 'thank you' to George, and left. Once they were far enough away, they apparated to their flat. Cheyenne was sleepy – Hermione could see it in her eyes. Getting Cheyenne ready for bed, Hermione sent thanks to whatever deity that sent them to food when they did, and put Cheyenne and herself to sleep. That ordeal was over, but little did the young woman know, their little, quiet life would soon be turned upside down.

* * *

Author Notes

This is a story in progress, while I do have an idea on where I want to go, I am always open to suggestions. I don't mind critical reviews. Just let me know what you think. I am a busy person, so I will update as I get there. I prefer longer updates, so it may be a while.

Thanks for reading,

Mummy Goose


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note - Disclaimer is still in effect. I am trying to get as much of the story out as I can before classes start. Please let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. Well enjoy, it was a hard chapter to write. I had to pull from my own experience for some of it. Thanks to those who did review the last chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hermione spent the next week in her brewing lab. Around her were about half a dozen potions or more every day, and she was running herself ragged making sure none of them simmered too long or exploded. She came home late every single day and halfway through the week she ran out of sickles to pay Mrs. Ruff.

"Cheyenne, what on earth are you doing?" Hermione came home later than usual to find Cheyenne attempting to boil water for rice, not that they had any. Startled, Cheyenne knocked the pot off the burner toppling the boiling water all over her. Hermione and Cheyenne both screamed. The boiling water covered Cheyenne from head to toe, and the pot hit her shoulder with a sickening crack. Cheyenne began to cry harder than she had ever cried before, and Hermione's heart broke. Hermione rushed over to her daughter, picked her up, and without another thought apparated her to St. Mungo's.

They arrived in the main lobby, and Hermione rushed over to the front desk. Nearby there was a couple arguing and a man trying to make peace.

"My daughter was burned by boiling water and a pot hit her shoulder." Hermione was near panicked, and the words came out with a choked voice. The Welcome Witch at the desk looked up from filing her nails.

"Take her to the ward around the corner on the ground floor, Artifact Accidents." With that, the witch went back to filing her nails. Hermione sighed, of course they wouldn't have a ward for something non-magical, but it was probably the best she would get. Rushing, Hermione carried her now passed out daughter to the ward behind the welcome desk and around the corner.

_Welcome to the Artifact Accident ward of_

_St. Mungo's_

_Head Healer – Julius Hummingbird_

Reaching another Welcome Witch, Hermione quickly explained again what was wrong with her daughter. The Welcome Witch – a blonde, dumpy witch, led them to a little bed with all white sheets and Hermione laid Cheyenne down on it.

"A healer will be with you shortly. Thank you for choosing St. Mungo's."

"Thank you." Hermione sat next to her daughter and started crying. She knew the treatment they would get would be minimal once the hospital realized they were poor. Cheyenne's skin was beginning to bubble up – red and angry blisters all over her body.

A witch entered the room. Her nametag stated that she was Katie Vane – Registration Witch. Hermione groaned – she had hoped the healer would at least see her first.

"Name, please." Katie said.

"Her name is Cheyenne Granger, I am Hermione Granger – mother." The woman's eyes widened. Obviously, her name was still famous in London.

"Father's name, please."

"He is not a part of her life."

"I still need his name, please."

"Unknown." The woman's previous demeanor at having a member of the 'Golden Trio' was instantly gone and her lips pursed. Hermione was used to this – she knew the witch thought she was a whore or some other disgusting term. Now things would get difficult with her and she knew it.

"Mother's occupation, please," the 'please' now carried a sharp tone.

"Brewer for Radhuber's Remedies."

"Daughter's birthday, please."

"21 January, 1998."

"Birthplace, please."

"Here."

"How do you intend to pay for your visit today, please." Now was the tricky part. She couldn't let on that she had no money, but she couldn't promise to pay right away.

"In monthly payments." The woman looked up at her. That, obviously, was not an option. "Or, I could pay a little now and the rest when I get paid." That was a bold promise. The witch seemed, while still displeased, a little more content with that.

"I'll let the healer know. Please wait here." The woman left. Hermione was, at this point, used to the sudden change of heart that she received there. However, just like how Malfoy used to call her mudblood all the time, getting used to it didn't make it any easier to handle. Cheyenne was still asleep, and the tears on her face were drying. The welts were just getting worse by the minute, and Hermione wondered what the healer would do. She did not have very long to wonder, however, as another person entered their room at that time.

"Hello, _Miss_ Granger. I am Healer Mugwally. Let's see what is wrong with your daughter." Hermione just nodded, and prayed to whatever deity listened to witches and wizards. The healer walked over to Cheyenne, studied her skin, poked a blister, and felt her shoulder. He cast a diagnostic spell on her, made a "hmm" sound, and walked out of the room. Hermione was confused – and she did not like being confused. She was about to follow him when he returned with two potion vials.

"Miss Granger, according to your registration, this is the most we can do for you. These are potions to help with the blisters and her shoulder. She is simply sleeping from shock right now and should awaken shortly. Go ahead and check out with the Release Witch. If she is not better in a week, then bring her back."

"Thank you, Healer." Mugwally walked out of the room before she could say anything else. Before she went to the Release Witch, she checked her purse for money. Three sickles and ten knuts – that was just enough to get some rice for dinner but now it was going to St. Mungo's.

Hermione picked Cheyenne up, careful as to not hurt her even more. They walked to the Release Witch's desk.

"Hermione Granger and Cheyenne Granger."

"That will be two galleons, seven sickles, and four knuts. I see you are paying part today and the rest within a month, correct?"

"All I have right now is three sickles and ten knuts. I will pay the rest with my next check."

"Fine. Your remaining balance is at two galleons, three sickles, and twenty-three knuts. You may leave now."

Hermione walked Cheyenne out of St. Mungo's and apparated her back to their flat. When they arrived, Hermione gave Cheyenne the potions and put her to bed. Gently shutting the door, Hermione went and sat on their lumpy couch. They were broke. They had no food. And she was sure any day now her landlord would evict them. Mrs. Ruff left Cheyenne by herself, and she knew that she would not be returning the next day, which meant Hermione had to miss work. How had everything gone so wrong? At Hogwarts, she was the brightest witch of her age, she was set for any job she wanted. Then everything happened right before the final battle.

_Almost seven years prior – Hermione woke up, ran to the bathroom, and vomited. It was the seventh day in a row, and she knew something was wrong. Today felt odd, as if something bad were to happen, and Hermione just had to know. Was she? Once she was dressed, she ran down to the library and finally (after an hour searching) found a book entitled _Spells for the Newly-Wed Witch_, published 1704. It was the only book in this vast library that was sure to have the spell she was looking for. Sure enough, on page 751, was a spell for "Determine if you are indeed with Child! The ultimate goal of any newly-wed witch." The instructions followed. Hermione quickly jotted them down on a spare bit of parchment, put the book back, and ran up to her dormitory. While all the NEWTs were completed, Dumbledore kept her, Harry, Ron, and a few others at the castle for safety. It was also to draw Voldemort out. Back in her room, Hermione pointed her wand at her belly and whispered the spell. A pulsating, pink light emanated from her wand. She was pregnant, and it was a girl. _

_If she had not seen what she had saw the night before, she might be excited. She might rush down to the dungeons and tell him. She might have agreed to get married (with a stipulation that she could do research, of course). She might have done a hundred different things, all of them may have led to a happy ending for both her and her growing daughter. But she had seen him last night. She saw him last night in bed with _her_. She did not recognize her right away, and if she had she might have realized what was going on. Instead she ran, promising herself never to speak to Severus Snape again. _

_After the battle, Hermione did the only thing she thought would be best – run away from everyone she knew, have the baby, and then see what to do._

Remembering that day was heart wrenching, because she knew that if she had never seen Severus that night she might be okay right now. She might be happy with Cheyenne and Severus. She wouldn't be looked on as a whore, and she could have done some real work instead of this basic brewing crap. She couldn't change the past, she couldn't change her mistakes. But she could try to get help – help for her heart, for her purse, for her daughter. Of course, she could not contact Severus. That would be ridiculous. But Harry had offered to help. He should be back from his honeymoon by now. Hermione made her decision – she would write Harry. If he could help, she would be able to care for her daughter.

Pulling out parchment, some old ink and a quill broken at the top, Hermione began to write. She threw out about three starts, until she finally finished her letter. Looking it over, she decided even if it did sound desperate, it would be okay because she was desperate.

_Dear Harry,_

_You know how hard this is for me to write, being as stubborn_

_as I am. Cheyenne was hurt today, and after being cleaned out_

_by St. Mungo's, I have no food. I am sure to be evicted soon, and I_

_have no food to feed myself or Cheyenne. You said you would_

_help me any way you could, and I am taking you up on that._

_I just need a little money to get by, so that I am able to care_

_for her the way she deserves. Please help, you are free to come by._

_My address is _

_1337 Bitmore Street flat 7E, Desmond Ally, Little Hampshire_

_Hermione_

Before she could change her mind, Hermione called her owl Constantine, attached the letter to her leg, and sent her to find Harry. If he was serious about his promise, help would be here soon for them. Hermione went to the bathroom and undressed for a shower. Looking in the dirty mirror, she saw herself. Her eyes were sunken with dark circles around them. Her hair was thinning, and her ribs were clearly visible beneath the little bit of skin stretched around her. Her breasts were shrunken and baggy, and her legs looked like sticks. Her clothing helped hide her state, but right now in front of the mirror she couldn't deny it. She was starving to death, and she wouldn't last much longer at this rate. She prayed again for help, got in the shower, and turned on the cold water.

In the shower she began to cry. She hadn't cried in years, but now she could not hold back. She cried for her daughter, for the fact that she could not care for her properly, for her status in society, for her poor conditions, for having to ask for help, and she just cried for hours while the cold water washed the dirt off of her dying body. She had to face it, if Harry couldn't or wouldn't help, she would either go to Severus for help or die. It was funny, how when she left after the battle all those years ago, she thought about asking him for help – she had scolded herself saying she would rather die than go to him for help. Now she is dying, and if Harry won't help, her ill-thought ultimatum was becoming true.

Her tears emptied, Hermione put back on her guard. She kept it up almost constantly, or else she would be in a constant state of tears. Getting dressed for bed, she crept into her room she shared with Cheyenne. The light from the living room shone just barely on her little face, and Hermione could see the blisters disappearing. Leaving the room to lock the flat up and turn out the lights, Hermione saw Constantine sitting on the chair. With a letter.

_Hermione –_

_Do not write Harry again. He wants nothing_

_to do with you and your bastard daughter._

_Ginny Potter_

That was it. Hermione could not hold back anymore, the tears from earlier began to look like nothing as Hermione crumpled to the ground and sobbed. For hours, she could not stop crying until her body ached more than usual, and then she passed out on the floor with the letter clutched in her hand, face stained with tears, and her pajama top torn to show her bare ribs on one side, jutting out in a sickly manner.

The sun was barely beginning to rise as a figure apparated out front of a crumbling building. He walked in easily, and headed up the stairs to flat 7E, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he unlocked the door. Well, he tried to. As he did that he ran into several wards, which he dispelled with some effort. After a little time, he got in, and found Hermione slumped on the floor. Her shirt was torn and showed the state of her body – starving. She looked as though she had been crying before she fell asleep. There was a piece of parchment near her hand. He picked it up and read it, then shook his head. While she was asleep, the man walked into the one door in the flat, and saw a little girl sleeping. Her black hair covered her face. He walked over to her, and brushed the hair behind her ear. Her skin was red but just barely so, and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully with a little, ratty, stuffed gray cat nestled in her arms. Quietly, he left the girl and went back out into the main part of the flat. Hermione was still sleeping. Stooping, he shook her awake.

"Hermione, wake up. We need to talk." Hermione began to open her eyes – a little painfully, and then shocked she quickly moved away.

"Severus! What on earth are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I walked in. The wards are simple enough to get through if someone knows you well. I am here to talk about my daughter, as well as why you left me. I also see now that you are in no state to care for her by yourself any longer."

"You won't take her away from me."

"Silly witch, I wouldn't dream of it. What do I know of children? After seeing you at the wedding I can't get her out of my head. I want to see what she is like. I've…I've never thought I would have a child, and now I do and she is six years old!" he started pacing around the flat and Hermione worried if he got any louder he would wake Cheyenne. "I want to know her. I can't describe it, I don't love her, but I am curious about her. I want to help you – this place is horrendous and you are near death. Please, Hermione, you kept her from me this long, don't keep her away any longer."

Hermione couldn't say anything. The Severus she knew was different from what he presented to the world. Oh, yes, he was still a snarky arse, but he had a compassionate side that while hidden, was quite large. While they were together – whether it was in the beginning to fool Voldemort or at the end when she was in love, he always respected her. Not always nice, but he was always respectful. She was a horrible person keeping Cheyenne away from him for so long, and she shouldn't anymore. He was right about that. But when Cheyenne had asked so long ago about him, Hermione had lied.

"_Mummy, do I have a daddy?"_

"_Why would you ask that, darling?"_

"_My teacher said I was a bastard. When I asked her what that was, it meant I had no daddy. Everyone else has a daddy, Janie has her daddy and Bryan has his daddy, why don't I have a daddy?"_

_Hermione knew she would have to pull her daughter out of school, it was no good for Cheyenne to be spoken to like that. Hermione didn't want her daughter thinking she was a bad little girl.  
"Well, sweetheart, you don't have a daddy because you are so special, you were given to me as the greatest gift! You didn't need a daddy you were such a good baby." Actually, Hermione would have given anything to have a man help her in that first year. Cheyenne was a colicky baby and from the time she was two weeks old until she was four months old she cried every night for no reason. After that she still cried because of teething, and then she was just mean. She grew out of it, of course, but that first year was very hard on Hermione._

"_But why am I the only one without a daddy?"_

"_I'll tell you when you're older."_

"_You always say that!"_

"_Well you aren't older yet."_

"_Yes, I am! A month ago I was four and now I am five, that's older!"_

"_Not older enough."_

"_I hate you!"_

That was the first time Cheyenne had ever said that. She never said it again, yet, but it still hurt Hermione more than anything. Resigned, and too exhausted to fight, she nodded.

"It's about time she was to know her father, anyways. Let me go wake her." She needed to get away from a minute. Walking into the bedroom she shut the door behind her, and just stood for a moment. Well whatever deity she prayed to answered, but not in the way she wanted. She wondered if Harry even received the letter. Nothing she could do about it now. Without thinking through why everything was happening at once, she put her guard up and woke Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, darling, wake up. Mummy has someone she wants you to meet."

"Whozit, mummy?"

"Get your face out of the pillow and let me see you. How are you feeling this morning, better?"

"Mmhmm, my shoulder is sore but I'm okay, mummy, really, look," Cheyenne gave the biggest grin she could manage, and Hermione's heart warmed and ached at the same time.

"Very good, Cheyenne. Now let's get you dressed so you can meet the man outside."

"Who is he?"

"A person you have been wanting to meet for a long time."

"My handsome prince?"

"You could say that, now let's get you dressed!" Hermione picked out a simple shirt and some jeans and put Cheyenne's hair in a ponytail. Hermione dressed herself similarly and led Cheyenne out of the room. All of a sudden, the shy Cheyenne came out.

"Here you go, Severus. Officially meet our daughter, Cheyenne Granger."

"Hello, Miss Cheyenne. Do you know who I am?" Cheyenne hid behind Hermione, peeping out from behind her legs.

"Take a guess, who am I?"

"My handsome prince?" Severus laughed. It was a laugh which you knew was not given very often, in fact Hermione rarely heard it while they were together. But something about this little girl warmed his heart.

"You could say that. I hope I am. I am your daddy, Cheyenne." Her eyes grew wide, and she looked up at her mother who was giving a little smile. This day was long, long overdue.

"Are you pulling my arm, mister?"

"I am not familiar with that expression, but I assure you, you are my daughter and I am your father." He could see her facial expressions now as she slowly approached him – one hand still firm in mummy's.

There was no denying she was his daughter, and his stomach twisted as he realized that. Now all he had to do was get to know her.

* * *

_Again, thank you for reading. Please let me know your opinions - good or bad. The next chapter I will delve more into the relationship between Severus and Cheyenne, how it grows, and how he handles his first experience of the Granger's problems. Until next time, Mummy Goose._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note - Disclaimer still in place. It was pointed out to me that I did not address the burn well medically, and I will be sure to address this in my revision once the story is over. Thank you for your input!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Severus sat down on the couch next to Hermione. Cheyenne was chatting animatedly about how her daddy was here and how they would go to the park and the mall and the school and the fair and the bookstore and the…the list went on for quite awhile. Severus was sure she was going to list every single place she had ever been. And she just about did.

"…and we can show our old neighbor that I DO have a father, and wait until you see Mrs. Ruff's face when she sees my daddy! And we can go to the school and show that mean old teacher; oh she will be so embarrassed!" The little girl was going around the flat picking things up and showing them to Severus while not skipping a beat in telling him all the places they were destined to go. When she went into her room to pick out some things to show him, he took the moment to say to Hermione,

"I want to see her. I want to get to know her, but I can't handle us getting back together. I'll take care of you for taking care of her, but you still left me and kept me from her for so long. I still want nothing to do with a relationship with you." While the words were cold, his tone was not. It was the tone of a man who just realized what all he had missed, of the precious gift that was held away from him, and knowing that he would never get that time back. It was the tone of a man who finally realized what he was missing all those years, and whose emotions could not be described as they were so very different yet all occurring at the same time. Hermione knew that he was not ready for a relationship, and to be frank she did not want one herself.

"That's fine. Just don't you dare try to take her away from me."

"…and we can go show Bernie Longhorn and he will be sorry he ever said I was a no body! Look, Daddy, this is Goose. He is my best friend. He goes with me absolutely EVERYWHERE. And he likes to eat carrots and pie. You know, I like carrots and pie but not together that's yucky." Severus realized if he didn't say something soon she would never quit talking. While it was quite apparent that Cheyenne was excited to have a father, it was also noticeable just how nervous she was about him seeing her for the first time and wanting to impress him.

"Cheyenne, please quit that incessant chatter. We will go everywhere at some point but not today. I think today your mother and I would like to take you to my house so you can see where I live." He looked at Hermione, unsure of what she would say. Of course, he hadn't talked to her about that, but while he expected her to be angry she just looked defeated.

"No, I think just you and your daddy can go. Mommy needs to take care of some things here." Hermione got up and went into the bedroom to get Cheyenne's shoes and an extra coat.

While she was in there, Cheyenne walked up to Severus – quiet for the first time since they met. She tilted her head, leaned forward, and asked, "Why is your nose so big?"

Severus laughed again. This little girl was nothing like he expected. "It's big because I like to smell the potions I brew."

"Like mommy?" Severus didn't know what Hermione did for a living, and if she was brewing potions surely she could afford more than this. He started to get angry, but didn't let it show.

"Yes. Now, I need to find your mother and then we will leave." Cheyenne nodded and sat on the couch bouncing her legs with anticipation. Severus went into the room that Hermione was in, and found her with a pair of shoes in her hand with socks stuffed into one shoe, a coat over her arm, and a letter in her hand. She looked up, startled, set the letter down on a desk and smiled. Gesturing out of the room, the two of them went into the living room where Cheyenne was still sitting on the couch and bouncing her legs non-stop.

"Cheyenne, quit bouncing so I can put your shoes on, please." Cheyenne did, but only one leg at a time. She was too excited to be calm now. Once Hermione got both shoes on, gave the coat to Severus, and sent them on their way did she finally let sink in what was happening to her.

The letter she had received while getting the shoes was it. Severus wouldn't be able to help in time, and she honestly didn't want to resort to asking him for help anyways. She might have to, but she sure as hell didn't want to. That letter was an eviction notice, effective immediately. She remembered in the muggle world a landlord had to give so many days notice – apparently that was not so in the wizarding world. Still, she knew this day was coming. She already had boxes ready to be packed. With a few flicks of her wand, she had everything neatly packing itself into the boxes she had. A few more flicks and the boxes were shut, sealed, and shrunk. To see her life in the palm of her hand, and knowing it honestly wasn't much more when it wasn't shrunk, she pocketed the boxes, and began with the furniture. She shrunk everything, until she got to the desk. That was when she decided to write Severus and ask him to keep Cheyenne overnight while she found a place to stay. Well, she didn't say it like that.

_Severus,_

_Something has come up and I have to go into work._

_Please keep Cheyenne overnight. I will owl you tomorrow._

_Thank you,_

_Hermione_

Sending off the letter, she shrunk the desk. Looking around her fourth flat in three years, she was used to seeing it empty. It still pulled at her heart strings, as each time she left so many memories with it. She knew she couldn't stay there any longer. Leaving the flat and walking to her landlord's door, she dropped the keys in front of the door without so much as knocking. Leaving the building, Hermione couldn't help but feel that this was all rushed. That the past few weeks were rushed. Hermione got back in touch with friends, Cheyenne met her father, they were evicted, and she was sure that her boss was going to fire her when she went back because she had to miss work today due to Cheyenne's mishap last night and that Mrs. Ruff would no longer watch her properly.

With an overdue sigh, Hermione began to walk. She didn't know where she was going with all of her possessions in her pocket, but she had to go somewhere. Mindlessly she walked into a nearby café, where she sat and began to think. She had no money, so she couldn't get anything. But she sat there.

Then she saw a Daily Prophet from earlier this morning. Picking it up, it had the same usual drabble about Quidditch, the minister's latest actions, and social gossip, but in the back were ads. Ads for places to live and jobs, both of which she needed. She opened to the ad's page, and began looking.

Meanwhile, at Severus' house (which was more like a manor), Cheyenne was loving the banisters on the staircases. When she first jumped on one and began to slide, Severus almost had a heart attack and charmed the banister to not let her fall off. She was also loving the smooth floor she could slide around on in her socks – again, Severus about keeled over when she ran into a suit of armor. She had laughed, while his heart was pounding in his ears. Did this child no nothing of decorum? He asked her such, and her reply was,

"Deck what? Silly goose, he is made of metal I can't deck him! I'll hurt my hand!" It took him all of five minutes to realize what she said. Then he realized – I am talking to a six year old. An absolutely crazy six year old. He realized they had been playing at his house for hours, and he remembered that she hadn't eaten at Hermione's.

"Aren't you hungry? It is about lunch time and you didn't even eat breakfast!" Her reply broke his heart. Literally.

"I didn't know you had food. I don't ever ask for food because when I do I see mummy crying and I didn't want to make you cry. Please don't cry. But I am hungry, I haven't eaten in days." He almost thought this was an exaggeration, but he stopped himself. There was a good chance she was completely serious. Snapping his fingers, a house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Snape."

"Go fix a large lunch for my daughter and I. We will be in the dining room in ten minutes." The house elf – who had heard his master's rantings for the past few weeks, curiously looked at the girl trying to do a hand stand.

"Right away, Master." And with a pop, he was gone. Severus turned around in time to see Cheyenne upside down, her pretty, long, black hair falling all over the floor and a smile that showed a toothy grin and let out a childish laugh. His heart warmed, yet he still didn't believe it was all real. Walking over to her, he picked her up by her feet and she dangled in the air, squealing delightfully. This was the purest feeling Severus had ever felt. He had no ulterior motive when he played with Cheyenne. Not once did he think about what he would get for himself out of being with her. He only thought how he could keep her with a smile on her face. His daughter. It was becoming clear that he could never go back to being the same snarky git he once was. Well, he still would be to his students and those adults who may as well be first years, but with her – she would never…_ever_…see that man in him. To her, he would become her handsome prince.

Hermione was waiting impatiently on a bench in the park. She was waiting for her owl to return with any response to the dozens of letters she sent out about jobs, flats, and nannies. She wasn't sure why she sent out for nannies, but she also wasn't sure Severus would want to stick around once Cheyenne had her first fit around him. He wasn't the pleasantest of men, nor was he the most understanding. It was just a precaution. As she waited, she watched people play on the swings, in the jungle gyms, and run around the field. Kids of all ages were out with their parents. A little girl was jump roping while singing a rhyme, a boy just pushed another and a fight was about to start, a mother was pushing her toddler on the swings – probably for the first time. She began to remember all of her firsts with Cheyenne.

…

"_Come to mummy! Cheyenne, come on! Just a little further…"_

…

"_Oh isn't is food good? Num num num! Yay, Cheyenne!"_

…

"_Oh my god…did you just say your first word? Say it again!"_

"_po'chen"_

"_Potion! Oh baby, that's wonderful!"_

…

"_You got it! Keep straight! Fly, baby, just be careful!"_

There were moments when Hermione wanted to strangle Cheyenne, like the time she threw up on an interviewer, or the nights where she would cry non-stop. But never, not once, did she realize how hard it would be to share her. Severus had every right to see her, she kept telling herself, but that didn't mean it was easy to share her daughter. Cheyenne was HER daughter, she gave birth to her, she raised her…

"And look where it's got me, homeless, most likely unemployed…Cheyenne deserves better than me. Severus can take care of her…" She had to stop thinking like that. Cheyenne deserved both her parents, she couldn't resent Severus for being her father and she couldn't resent her situation. She just had to persevere.

Just then, her owl returned. Attached were several letters. Hermione took a deep breath, and went through them. Every single one of her inquires had received responses, most likely because Constantine would not leave without one. Taking a deep breath, she began to open the letters.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I regret to inform you that you do not qualify for the _

_secretarial position at BNL Figstems, Attorney at Magical Law_

_Hope this finds you well,_

_Louis Figstem_

…

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I apologize, however you will not be chosen to fill the position_

_of caregiver in the De'Lour household._

_Antonia De'Lour_

…

_Miss Granger,_

_Please get a new owl, yours is persistent._

_You didn't get the job at Books and Looks._

_George Frank_

…

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. You have qualified_

_for an interview today at 2:00 PM. Please see the front_

_secretary when you arrive._

_I will talk to you soon,_

_Gerber Goodfreed_

_Magical Maladies Remedies_

Hermione could not believe her luck. She expected all of the denials that she received, however did not expect to be given an opportunity! This could be the blessing that she had been praying for. Rushing to find a secluded area, Hermione pulled out the boxes she had in her pocket. Carefully reading the labels on the side (which she had written extra large for this purpose) she located the box that contained her clothing. She enlarged it, and began to sort. Her absolutely had to get this job. If she didn't, Severus would probably never let Cheyenne back with her. They had been homeless before, but never for more than a night or two. When it happened previously, an inn-keeper often took pity on them for a little while if they were slow. Hermione didn't want Cheyenne to know they were homeless again. Hermione about cried when she realized the best clothes she had were either stained or ripped. There was no way she would get the job dressed like that.

Stopping, she realized she hadn't even opened the rest of her mail. She would open them once she was changed and had her stuff put up. She didn't want to take the chance that someone would find her in this ally and try to rob her or worse. People now a days were not nice. Especially to people living on the streets. Especially to a woman living on the streets. Finally, she settled on her cleanest pair of jeans and a nice blouse with only one tear on the sleeve. Her interviewer would hopefully understand.

Quickly changing, putting her stuff up, shrinking the box, and returning to the main road, Hermione tried to find another bench to sit on. She found one about thirty feet away from her original bench, and it was secluded. That was perfect. Carefully bringing the letters out of her pocketbook as to not spill a box, she opened the last few pieces of mail.

_Granger-_

_Where the hell are you? You better be dying, because_

_you no longer have a job here! Don't bother coming back to clean out_

_your desk, I already threw your stuff out and hired someone else._

_Mr. Radhuber_

…

_Hermione, _

_Why haven't you written to me since the wedding?_

_I know it has been a long time, but come on, I am_

_your friend._

_Harry_

…

_Miss Granger,_

_Your application for housing in Diagon Alley has been declined._

_Have a pleasant day!_

_Beatrice Kelly_

_Head of Diagon Alley Housing_

…

_Hermione,_

_You sound like a wonderful person. As I had stated in the_

_ad, I have a spare room available. The person that lives there will_

_need to be able to be there overnight, as I am an old woman_

_with no family left and I need someone young enough to care_

_for the house. I have no problem with you bringing your _

_daughter, she might bring me joy. Please let me know_

_when you can meet me in London today to discuss the _

_living situation. I look forward to hearing from you,_

_Augusta Willard_

…

_Miss Granger,_

_Your request for financial aid from the ministry has been denied._

_We help people who have lost the male figure, not those who_

_never had one. _

_I hope this finds you well, _

_Sincerely,_

_Don Ward_

_Head of Children and Families Aid_

The news wasn't all bad. Hermione had expected to lose her job, but now she had an interview. Hopefully that would go well. The living situation was not ideal, taking care of an elderly woman on top of a six-year-old, but it was better than her current. Still, nothing was sure. She began writing her replies.

Severus received Hermione's letter, and he knew something was wrong. But now was not the time to investigate, as Cheyenne had fallen while running and was currently crying at the top of her lungs – an unreal pitch that hurt his ears…and his heart. He could not explain why he fell in love so quickly with this girl, but he had and he could not go back. He held her, soothing her gently and telling her it would be okay. Finally, she sniffled a little and looked at him.

"Are you going to sing the boo-boo song?"

"I do not know that song."

"Everyone knows it! _Boo-boo, go away, quit hurting Cheyenne this way, boo-boo, no more mean, I wave my wand and Cheyenne is clean!"_

"I am not going to sing that song. You are fine."

"Sing it or it will keep hurrrrrrting," she began to cry again. Severus sighed.

"Boo-boo, go away, quit hurting Cheyenne this way, boo-boo, no more mean, I wave my wand and Cheyenne is clean." He did wave his wand and murmured a little spell and the scrape was healed. Cheyenne squealed with happiness, hugged him, and then kissed him on the cheek. She got up and continued playing while Severus sat there, his hand on his cheek, and his eyes wide. He wondered how many more times this little girl was going to surprise him. He loved it, he couldn't deny that fact. In fact, he loved her more each time, if it were possible.

"Cheyenne, I believe it is time we get cleaned up for dinner. It will be served soon." She nodded and raced him up the stairs to the restroom. He wasn't racing her, but he was still called a rotten egg for being the last one up the stairs. He chuckled. Watching her clean her hands to another song, he wondered how many more ridiculous rhymes he would have to learn when she was around. He was not a singer, he never was, never would be. Those rhymes were silly, and they never healed or did anything. As the thought about this, he came to the realization this his life would never be the same as it once was, and all propriety and standards went out the window.

* * *

_Here is the third chapter, longest yet. Again, I am trying to get as much out as possible during break. Let me know what you think, anything you notice that needs work, and what you would like to see. Hermione and Severus still have a lot to talk about, and their relationship is not going to come quickly. I am sorry, but after the pain they both have been through I think it will take a lot of mending. So get ready for a long haul! Let me know your opinions, they keep me encouraged._

_Until next time,_

_Mummy Goose_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Disclaimer still working. This is a little shorter than the rest, however I could not extend it without writing enough for two chapters. Please read and enjoy!_

* * *

The first thing Hermione had to do was go to her interview. It was 1:45 PM, so she apparated to Diagon Alley and entered Magical Maladies Remedies, and asked for Mr. Goodfreed. Almost immediately she was seen, and nervous, she began fidgeting as she entered. Years ago she would walk into an interview strong and proud, but after being rejected so many times she lost that confidence. Being criticized, ridiculed, and rejected for nearly seven years because of one choice – the choice to raise a daughter by herself – was hard on a person. She would never regret her decision. Severus would be a good father in time, and in time they would accept each other for what they were. But raising her daughter on her own for six years was an experience she would never give up on.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. Please have a seat. Now, in your letter you wrote me that you brewed basic potions for Radhuber's Remedies, you got a top mark on your NEWTs in potions, and you have done personal experimentation with success. I like all of this, except why are you applying for the lowest position? You have the credentials for any position. With some extra training, you could even run your own apothecary. Explain that to me."

After this, Hermione decided hiding the truth was not the answer. So she told him – usually she tried to avoid talking about being a single mom due to the scrutiny she received, but now she couldn't keep it in. It may cost her the job, but at this point she didn't want to have to hide Cheyenne or be ashamed of having her. So she told him, about leaving after the final battle, about realizing she was pregnant and making her decision to raise it alone, about how hard her life with Cheyenne was and why it was that way. She told him that at current she was homeless, that she was dealing with the father coming back into her life, and how she was starving. At the end, she was near tears, and Mr. Goodfreed was silently crying himself. He stood, faced away from her, and then finally he spoke. The words were cracked and soft, but she heard them. Hermione almost regretted telling him, but then she realized that this man was not like all the other people out there. He sympathized with her, he understood her, and for the first time in a long, someone accepted Hermione.

"You do not have the position of basic brewer. Be here Monday at 9:00 AM. Be prepared to be challenged. I am putting you in position of an experimental brewer, where you can create new potions and develop ideas and creations. You will be paid highly. You can take care of your daughter. Just one stipulation – you bring that girl in once a month for me to see. You raise her right, with proper food and shelter and clothing. You don't make me regret this. You may go now."

He was still facing away, shaking, as she walked away. She didn't know what she was feeling, it was a new emotion. At first, she was in shock. Then she was in euphoria. Pure euphoria. Her first thought – Cheyenne will have the life she deserves, and I will be the one to give it to her.

Instead of heading directly to Mrs. Willard's house, she took a detour and walked around Diagon ally. It was still late June, so it wasn't the bustling crowd of children and parents. It was still busy, but with every-day normal life. A life she couldn't wait to have. Sitting on a bench, she tried to absorb what just happened. Not only was she given a job, she was given an high position, with a decent pay, with a reputable company, all while being honest about her daughter. It took quite awhile to process, but eventually it did and she was able to think once more. Now she had to go see Mrs. Willard, as it was getting later. Walking through the streets of Diagon Alley, she eventually came upon the house. It was a mid-sized house with plenty of windows, as well as a large yard out front. She walked up, and knocked on the door.

Severus was passed out. He had been exhausted chasing Cheyenne around all day, and now he was too tired. Cheyenne had originally passed out next to him clutching his hand tightly, but she had since woken and was sitting next to her father. Cheyenne had fun with him, but she still didn't understand something. Why did he leave her alone for so long? Did he love her? So she poked him. He didn't respond, so she poked him again, and again, and kept going until he woke. He was not happy to be awoken by being poked and prodded over and over.

"What on earth are you doing, child?" His tone came out meaner than he had anticipated, and Cheyenne began to cry.

"Do you love me?" It was barely understandable through her tears, but Severus heard it and it broke his heart. There was no boo-boo song to make these tears go away, and when he didn't answer right away because he couldn't understand why she even asked that, she climbed off the bed and ran out of the room.

Sighing, Severus got up and began to chase after her. After searching the manor for several minutes, he still could not find her. He began shouting her name.

"Cheyenne! Cheyenne, where are you? Cheyenne, come here!"

After an hour, Severus began to panic. He couldn't even go two days without losing his daughter. Rushing back to his office, he wrote a short note to Hermione explaining what happened. Once he sent it, he continued searching – with no luck.

Hermione was sitting in a living room with Mrs. Willard drinking tea. The hot liquid felt so good on her throat and her stomach. Mrs. Willard was a sweet lady and was looking for someone to rent her upper floor which had one bed room, a bath room, and a parlor. The rent was significant, but the kicker was that Mrs. Willard wanted someone to not only watch the house at night but help getting to her appointments at St. Mungo's, the shopping for the house, as well as helping fix things around the house. Hermione was not keen on taking up this extra responsibility, but Mrs. Willard had offered something she couldn't pass up – free daycare. That made everything worth it, and with the new job Hermione was sure she could afford the rooms. In the middle of tea, an owl swooped in urgently and landed on the table in between them. Mrs. Willard reached out to take the scroll, but the owl held its leg out to Hermione. Confused, she took the letter and opened it.

_Hermione_

_Cheyenne ran off and I can't find her. Please come help._

_Severus_

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Willard, I have to go. My daughter ran away from Severus. I have to go find her!"

"That's fine, dear. Come back once you find her, I want you to move in as soon as possible," Mrs. Willard had a gleam in her eye. She had not yet confirmed that she wanted Hermione to live with her, but seeing the young woman in a panic over her daughter told her everything she was worried about was not true – this woman was not underdressed and starving because she did not care enough about herself or her daughter, she was this way because she felt the brunt of wizarding society.

Severus realized that Cheyenne was not in the house, nor the grounds. He sent out his house elves to do a search on the streets leading away from the manor. Hermione arrived at the manor in a panic, he had been waiting for her before going out and searching himself.

"Where is my daughter? What did you do to her?"

"She woke me up and I was a little curt. The girl asked me if I loved her, and I didn't know what to say – Hermione, I swear I didn't mean to upset her like this. Do you have an idea of where she went?"

"She is probably trying to go home."

"That's miles from here!"

"I know where my flat was. I am most worried because we don't live there anymore, we were evicted yesterday which is why I had you watch her, although from the looks of it she would have been better off with me!"

"She was fine with me! I took care of her, and at least I could feed my own daughter!" He had gone too far, and he knew it. Hermione stormed out of the house and apparated to parks nearby, places they had been, and finally she found Cheyenne sitting on a bench near a park crying.

"Cheyenne, what in the world are you doing out here?"

"D-d-daddy doesn't love me, and I can't find our flat, and I'm tired, and I'm hungry, and I was lost!" As she was crying these words out, she ran to Hermione and held her tight. Hermione stroked her hair and tried to sooth her.

"It's okay, darling, I've got you now. Let's let Severus know you are safe – he was worried sick! You shouldn't run off like that ever again, do you understand me? You could have been hurt, and then who would I read stories to at night?" Hermione picked Cheyenne up and held her tight as they apparated to Severus' manor.

"Oh thank Merlin you found her!"

"No thanks to you. I am taking my daughter to our new flat. I will owl you when she is ready to see you again."

"Cheyenne, darling, I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything, I do love you…"

Cheyenne hid in her mother's shoulder and didn't pay him any attention.

"Goodbye, Severus." And with that, Hermione left, taking Cheyenne to Mrs. Willard's house on the outskirts of Diagon Alley – boxes and furniture still in her pockets.

Severus didn't know what to do. In all of three weeks he found out he had a daughter, spent a day and a half with her, fell in love with her, and lost her. Maybe it wasn't forever, but Cheyenne's rejection stung him to the core. He sat down, and for the first time in years, he cried.

For several weeks following that day, Hermione and Cheyenne grew into a routine. In the mornings, Hermione got Cheyenne up and dressed, and they went downstairs and cooked breakfast for themselves and Augusta. She said she hated being called Mrs. Willard, as it reminded her of her late husband. Once they ate, Hermione left to go to work. Her job was difficult, but not nearly as bad as her previous job. Here she worked on three or four potions at a time – all of them experiments. Once they developed a new variation or a new potion, the instructions were sent down to the basic brewers who made the quantities they needed.

Hermione was making great progress with her job, and she loved that she got off of work at the same time every day. It made her schedule with Cheyenne easier. Her boss insisted that she bring Cheyenne in as often as possible, and when she did Cheyenne would play with a mock potions-kit while Hermione worked. Mr. Goodfreed would often come down and play with Cheyenne as well, make sure she was happy and fed. The pay that Hermione received was much higher than she had anticipated, and she was able to afford plenty of food and the occasional toy and new outfit for Cheyenne.

When Hermione came home, she cleaned the house and cooked dinner while Augusta kept Cheyenne entertained. Augusta was quickly becoming the grandmother to Cheyenne that she never had and often surprised her with gifts. Their life had done a one-eighty in a matter of weeks, and for the first time since Hermione had Cheyenne, she was able to have peace of mind when it came to their future. She never would forget the hard times they went through, which made both her and Cheyenne appreciate what they had.

Every day, Hermione received a letter from Severus asking if Cheyenne was ready to see him again. Every day, Hermione asked Cheyenne and every day, Cheyenne shook her head. After awhile, Hermione quit sending replies, thinking that continual rejection would be harder on him. She was still angry with him for losing Cheyenne that day, and was not ready to forgive him any time soon. A few more weeks of this, and she started returning the letters unopened. One time he actually tried to send money, and furious she sent it back with a note telling him to never write again. That was the last letter from him.

Hermione tried to write Harry, but her letters kept coming back unopened. After three letters, Hermione decided to find him and find out what his problem was. Apparating to his house about two months after the lost Cheyenne incident, she knocked on the door. Ginny answered and almost immediately tried to slam the door in her face. Having gained confidence from her new job and living situation, Hermione stopped her, walked into the house, and said,

"Where's Harry?"

"He's not here. Now leave."

"I think I will wait." Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down defiantly.

"Oh no you don't! Just because you used to be friends with him doesn't mean you can waltz in here and think that it is okay to sit on MY couch and wait for MY husband!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Ginny, I am waiting to ask him why he sent my letters back unopened," a thought occurred to her, "unless the reason they were sent back was that he never got them…that you hid them from him."

"Why would I do that when he already hates you?"

"He didn't seem to hate me at the wedding."

"Well things change."

"Not like that, they don't. You have always been insecure about him, every woman wants him, someone is going to steal him away, is that it? Because I don't want him, I just want to talk to him. Now, floo Harry and let him know I am here or I will make sure he knows what you hiding letters from him put me through."

"What is so wrong with your life? You were perfect, you had all the brains, the glory from the fight, and you didn't want it, it wasn't enough. You ran away and had a bastard child -" Ginny was cut off by Hermione slapping her across the face.

"Don't you ever speak of my daughter that way again. For your information, I was on the brink of death when I asked him for help. So was she. I have lived through hell these past seven years and you have no idea what it is like to come home – if you have one – to a starving daughter and going to bed starving yourself. For once, Ginny, get some damn confidence in your man! He would never cheat on you, he loves you, and you need to just accept that instead of pushing his friends away to keep him to yourself. Grow up, Ginny, for yourself and for everyone else. I need to speak to Harry and either you can realize that what I have been saying is true and you have nothing to worry about and you go floo him, or I can do it myself and I will fill him in about the letters." At this point, Hermione was standing looking fierce. Ginny sat still for a few moments, trying to absorb what was said to her. After about two minutes, she got up and floo'd Harry. Within minutes after that, Harry was walking through the fireplace with a smile on his face.

"Hermione! Why has it been so long since I've seen you?"

"I've been busy. Got myself another job and new place to live, much better than what I had before. I missed you." She gave Harry a hug, and Ginny had a small tear in her face.

"Harry, Hermione isn't telling the truth. She has written you several times, but I was jealous and I returned them to her. I even wrote her a nasty letter. I am so sorry, but I realize now that you are never going to leave me…Hermione made me see that." A flash of anger went through Harry's eyes, but Hermione said that it was okay, it was all in the past, and they could forgive.

"Well, fine, where is Cheyenne?"

"At home, being watched by Augusta Willard."

"Augusta Willard?" Harry glanced at Ginny. "The Augusta Willard?"

"What do you mean _the_ Augusta Willard?"

"Augusta Willard is the woman who was married to Riddle before he went evil. Once he did she left him, they were only married a year at that point. She didn't believe in the pureblood bull, but she was shunned after that. You living there has probably been the closest to a friend she has had in fifty plus years."

"Is my daughter safe with her?"

This time it was Ginny who answered.

"Completely safe. Augusta is one of the sweetest people on earth, she had no idea who she married when she said her vows – it was a whirlwind romance. They met, and married two weeks later. He kept his dark side secret, and she had a baby a year later. Once she had the baby he killed it, saying that the son would try to kill him one day. He was mad then, but not as much as he was when he died. After that, she left him, warded herself against him, and lived in solitude."

Hermione took a few moments to absorb this information. She knew Augusta was sweet, and she was in love with Cheyenne. Now she had more of an idea of why. Hermione knew how manipulative a man could be, and she believed that Riddle, before he became Voldemort, could kill his own son with some crazed belief. She would have to keep this to herself, she didn't want to bring Augusta more pain than she had endured. She would, however, realize soon enough that Augusta would never be a problem.

* * *

_So what did you think? I do have a question for my reviewers - _

_Should Cheyenne forgive Severus, or should Severus demand to see her and convince her he loves her?_

_This will be my last chapter until after the holidays. I will not have time to write, but I do want to thank all of my reviewers so far. Let me know any ideas you have and what you would like to see._

_Until next time,_

_Mummy Goose_


End file.
